1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for distinguishing multiple subpopulations of cells, and more particularly, relates to a method for distinguishing and enumerating multiple subpopulations of cells in a manner whereby natural killer cell subpopulations can be monitored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Considerable attention has recently been given to the study of cells from unimmunized hosts which are capable of lysing tumor cells in vitro. Such cells are commonly referred to as natural killer cells. Natural killer cells may play an important role in malignancy and disease. It is known that the use of certain cancer treatment agents, such as interferon, influences the number and potency of natural killer cells in human blood. Human natural killer cells are known to express a variety of antigens, some of which are common to the T lineage and others to the myeloid lineage. As yet, the differentiation pathway and cellular lineage of these cells are unresolved and this is further complicated by possible heterogeneity in natural killer cells and natural cytotoxicity systems.
It would be desirable to provide a method whereby natural killer cells can be distinguished and enumerated separately from other mononuclear cells, primarily lymphocytes, to permit monitoring changes which may occur in these natural killer cell populations during the development and treatment of disease processes.